The Strongest Boy Alive
by Danimations
Summary: One hundred push-ups. One hundred sit-ups. One hundred squats. And a ten-kilometer run. Every. Single. Day.
1. Introduction

Hi.

My name's Izuku Midoriya.

Also known as Deku.

I live in a world where Quirks exist – supernatural powers that people can use to help people or for their own goals. These quirks gave birth to an era of superheroes and villains.

When I was a kid, my room was always decked out with hero merchandise – mostly with merchandise of one hero: All Might. He was the Symbol of Peace. His very presence made villains tremble in their cells.

As a child, I constantly watched one video on YouTube dozens of times. It was of All Might's hero debut as he saved a hundred civilians at once. My mom always joked that half of the views on that video were from me alone.

It was my dream to become a hero – to save people with a smile on my face, just like All Might.

That dream was shattered when I was four.

The doctor diagnosed me as Quirkless, or not having a quirk. About 80% of the population had a quirk around that time. It was abnormal to be Quirkless, which made me the main target of bullying at school. The ringleader of these bullying sessions was usually Katsuki Bakugou, or "Kacchan," as I called him.

Kacchan was my childhood friend. He was always a nice and confident kid. However, when he got his Quirk, he changed for the worse.

His Quirk was Explosion – his palms sweated nitroglycerin, which he could ignite to cause large or small explosions in his hands. It was a godly Quirk. Almost everyone in class worshipped him, including me.

But he got too full of himself and started using his Quirk to get his way.

Every day after I came home from school, I would be covered in burn marks and scars. I hid them from the prying eyes of my mother. The teachers and principal would turn a blind eye, just because of my Quirkless status.

This went on for several years.

One day, when I was ten, I met one of the greatest men ever. He took me in as his disciple and trained me for four long and hard years.

His name…

…was Saitama.


	2. Sludge Strike

_There will_ _ **not**_ _be any yaoi or yuri. Sorry._

 _Also, in this chapter, the slime villain will appear four years earlier than the canon, when Izuku is ten years old._

 _On another note, thanks for the positive reviews! If you want to, please criticize this chapter in a review so I can see how I can do better._

* * *

Red rubber boots slapped on the sidewalk as a man clad in a yellow jumpsuit plodded home.

 _Good thing I saved that coupon from last week,_ the man thought. _Fifteen percent off was a pretty good deal._

His gloves, made of the same material as his boots, tightened on the grip of the plastic bag containing a carton of eggs.

The man's free hand moved up to scratch at his bald head, his blank expression never changing. He then adjusted his lopsided cape, the large snow-white cloth fluttering in the gentle breeze.

His name was Saitama. He was twenty-five years old. In this world, he was a vigilante – a hero without a license. He would have been arrested, but the police had never managed to find him. As soon as he defeated a criminal, he left the scene to avoid a crowd of witnesses gathering.

He was walking by a tunnel under a bridge when he saw a boy being suffocated by an entity composed purely of slimy green goo. It wasn't a pleasant green… more like a pond scum green.

The boy was surrounded by the sludge monster's essence. The creature was cramming piles of itself into the kid's mouth.

Saitama decided it was time to stop this.

He walked over. "Oi, what're you doing?"

The villain cackled, a noise which sounded like gurgling and choking mixed together into a disgusting mess. "I'm using this boy's body as a meat shield! My Quirk, Sludge Form, allows me to do this! It causes me to become immune to physical attacks, and I can slip through small spaces, which makes it easy to rob banks and make quick escapes after stealing tons of valuables, like hundreds of thousands of yen and entire collections of golden jewelry!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Saitama grumbled, picking wax out of his ears. "Still, you better stop drowning that boy or I'll punch you."

The sludge monster howled with laughter. "Didn't I just mention that I'm immune to physical attacks?! What could a weak punch from a baldy like you do to m-"

His essence splattered all over the tunnel as Saitama's fist blew up his liquid body.

* * *

When Izuku came to, he groggily cracked open his eyes and saw a bald man with an uninterested look plastered on his face. The next thing he noticed was the sensation of the man slapping him repeatedly on the cheek. "Oi, kid, wake up. Oi. Kid. Wake up."

The ten-year-old wearily sat up. The bald man sighed in relief. "Finally, you're awake. Good. Now, go home, kid, before it gets late."

It took a minute for Izuku to fully wake up and register what he said. "U-uh, okay! Thank you f-for saving me, m-mister!"

The man nodded. "Don't mention it."

"W-wait, mister!"

He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, kid?"

Izuku swallowed the saliva that had collected in his mouth. "W-who are you, exactly?"

The man turned around and gave Izuku a tiny smile. "I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun."


End file.
